As the improvement of people's living standard, it becomes a fashionable and healthy life style to drink red wine. The red wine needs to be decanted before drink. At present market, in all of the decanters, the bottle body and the base contained a motor sub-assembly under the bottle body are set as a whole. However, the decanter is too heavy to take up and put down, and it is difficult to wash the bottle body.